Haku Todoroki
by Kurama Tanaka
Summary: After dying at the bridge in Wave, Haku finds herself in a world of heroes and villains. With heavy mental burdens, will she be able to understand what being hero really means? Fem!Haku
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any right to Naruto or My Hero Academia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness encapsulated Haku's vision.

' _So, this must be purgatory…_ ' Haku thought to herself.

She wasn't surprised. After all, she had dirtied her hands in shinobi affairs. She may not have liked killing people, but she had done so nonetheless. Her goal in life was to serve Zabuza. Consequently, she did so until the very end. Since she was content with the fact that she was able to die protecting Zabuza, she had no qualms of spending an eternity in darkness.

Fate, however, had a different plan in stock for her. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt a warmth around her contract. She could make out the voice of a male.

"-ush! Just a little more…!"

Haku felt the warmth move once more, pushing her into a wall of cold air.

" You two must be incredibly lucky. She's absolutely beautiful…" the same male voice awed.

"Yes, she is…" A female voice replied, obviously tired.

"She's… Satisfactory." A gruff male voice commented in an apathetic tone.

She felt a powdery substance surround her before a cloth of some sort was wrapped around her. In her confused state, she began panicking.

"Waaaaah!" Haku screamed.

"Shhhh. It's alright. Everything is fine. Mommy is here." The female voice comforted in a soothing tone.

Finally, her eyes listened to her command to open. Light assaulted her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds. After her eyes adjusted, she was met with a face of a woman with baby blue hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, the first chapter is now done! I'm new at writing fanfiction, so it'll be a learning experience. If you guys have any suggestions for anything in the story, be sure to leave a review!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: New Parents

**Chapter 2: New Parents**

Todoroki Enji was not a patient man, nor did he have any sentimentality. When he heard that he was going to have a daughter, he threw another fit of rage. He wanted another son, in the event that Shoto didn't meet his expectations. However, looking at his daughter now, he could see the intelligence in her eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

Haku's mind was working overtime. She was thinking of every possibility that could have occurred. Was she still alive after taking Kakashi's Raikiri and was hallucinating while receiving medical aid? Genjutsu didn't make sense- she would have been unconscious to begin with, assuming this was right after the encounter on the bridge.

' _Wait… is it possible that I came into contact with a Yamanaka after the events that occurred at the bridge, had my memories wept from then, and was placed under a genjutsu?_ ' It was a stretch to say the least. But… It certainly was possible. Haku tried to channel her chakra to dispel any genjutsu placed on her… Only to find that she couldn't access her chakra.

' _Is this also part of the trap? Perhaps there's seals on me preventing me from accessing my chakra, therefore, keeping me trapped in this genjutsu._ ' Haku reasoned to herself. But what reason was there to detain her such a long period of time? Her mind instantly flew to her kekkei genkai. Konoha was well known for its love for bloodline limits. She wouldn't put it past them to try to turn her into a breeding stock. But what reason would they have to wipe her memory, if that were the case? Was she truly reincarnated?

She was pulled out her thoughts by a gruff voice.

"Hmpf. I hope you don't disappoint me, Haku. For your sake." Endeavor spoke in a semi-threatening tone.

She turned to see a burly man with flames lacing his facial hairs. The man had an arrogant air about him, completely contrasting the calm, kindred feeling protruding from the woman that was holding her.

Reincarnation or not, this must be a sick joke to be born with this family dynamic again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **So, that's another one done! I've had these chapters for a while, so I'm uploading them in succession. Perhaps it's not the best idea, but, I'm keeping the other chapters for reviewing. Anyhow, feel free to leave suggestions and criticisms!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: Haku-Origin

**Chapter 3: Haku- Origin**

It has been three years since Haku was born into this world. It wasn't incredibly hard figuring out how things work in this world. People here have what they call 'quirks', which were basically superpowers, to an extent. They could be passed down in genes, just as a bloodline limit would.

Her own 'quirk' allowed her to freeze the moisture in the air and manipulate the ice however she pleased. However, it also had its drawbacks. One, she can't freeze any water body larger than a needle. Two, she had a range of a meter. Three, she became more fatigued as she used her quirk. These really hampered her, but, it wasn't as though these limitations were set in stone. With enough practice, she could expand the range and size proportions. However, there would always be a limit on her abilities, no matter how large they get.

Her older brother's quirk was called Half-Cold Half-Hot. It allowed him to regulate the temperature of his body, and affect the area. Unexpectedly, Haku found herself becoming more fond of Shoto, despite the fact that he was as timid and reserved as a three year-old could be. They were only born 10 months apart, Shoto being born in January, and Haku being born in the November of the same year… Considering the fact that Enji was the head of the household, Haku could easily understand Enji's intentions- not that she agreed with them, of course.

Enji was a difficult man to live with. Ever since both her quirk and her brother's quirk manifested, he's been very dismissive of her. He seemed to focused on Shoto, who had the 'superior' quirk. This wasn't exactly a good thing for Shoto, as it seemed that Enji wanted to put him through harsh training as soon as possible.

Her mother seemed to be receding into her own mind recently, due to Enji's behavior and position. Haku tried comforting her, but there was little-to no difference. She felt so helpless, watching her mother in that state.

She would get stronger, for her and her mother's sake.

* * *

The next one and a half years were grueling. Endeavor had been putting both of them through vigorous training, although he pushed Shoto far more. Their mother's condition was getting worse, as she tried to protect them from her husband. She was reprimanded heavily for that.

Haku had been training to recover her original nimbleness along with increasing her quirks usability. She had also found a motivation in life, once more. In her earlier years, she felt so lost without Zabuza. But now, with Shoto, she felt her resolve harden. She would protect him, care for him, and be a shoulder to cry on.

One day, however, Haku came home to a surprising scene, her beloved brother crying with a burn over his left eye and her mother nowhere to be found. She learned later that her mother had caused that burn when she snapped. After hearing Shoto's statement, Haku finally felt hatred towards her father. She resented him at first, as she was able to draw many parallels from her original father, and Enji, but that didn't compare to the malice she felt for him now. She wouldn't act on the malice, but knew that if she was in a position to help her fath- Endeavor, she wouldn't.

* * *

Years passed the first obstacle appeared...At the age of eleven, Shoto and Haku faced the gigantic building in front of them, labeled Soumei Junior High.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

Shoto's eyes twitched in frustration. It's only been the first day of school and he's already had to fend off Haku's suitors. She was too pretty for her own good. Her suitors ate up her kind, gentle personality. He would personally freeze hell with his quirk before letting any of these elitist snobs harm her in any way.

* * *

Haku was opportunistic. Most of the males in Soumei Junior High were pretty much one-dimensional, meaning that they were easy to manipulate. Using her charm and acting skills, she played oblivious to all their intentions, successfully wrapping them around her finger. She didn't have any ill intent by doing so, but wanted insurance if Endeavor tried anything funny. She could spin a sob story to the family heirs and win their support. After all, the number two hero couldn't go up against multiple large corporations in the court of law. Plus, it was amusing to see her older brother act as though every student was about to pounce on her.

* * *

Haku stared idly at the board in front of her. The concepts were incredibly easy, at least, for her kunoichi mind. She was snapped back into reality by a harsh whisper from her right.

"Pay attention! Dozing off in class is disrespectful to both the teacher and all of your classmates! By not paying attention, you will not understand the lesson and force us to retread concepts which wastes time!"

Haku turned to face her accuser, a blue-haired boy with glasses.

'Iida _,_ ' she noted ' _is not like most of the other students. He seems to be driven by morals and rules._ '

"Iida! Stop whispering and pay attention!" The teacher reprimanded.

Iida flushed red in shame and hung his head.

"I'm sorry sir! I assure you that no such thing will ever occur again!" Lida responded.

 _'It seems as though all Iida's words had a yelling-like intensity.'_ Haku mused.

Her eyes darted back to the board where the teacher was still giving his lecture on the topic. If there was anything she could be sure of, it was that the education system was going to be dull. Terribly dull.

* * *

At lunch, Haku wandered away from the crowds of people, tray of assorted foods in hand, preferring to eat with little presence around. Her brother followed like a ducking following its mother- never letting her leave his sight.

Scanning the area around, she saw Iida sitting by himself. As that was the only nearly empty table she approached it.

"Hi. I was wondering if we could sit here." She pointed to the empty seats.

Iida nodded and picked up his tray.

"You don't have to leave." Haku quickly stated "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but, I would like to know more about you."

Iida looked surprised. No one had really approached him, nor had they tried to speak with him. They all deemed him as the 'hall monitor' and left it at that. To see someone genuinely interested in gett to know him was…

"I see… In that case, I very well know that I cannot refuse you as you are pushing forth your good will. I would also like to apologize to you for distracting you in class."

"The fault falls solely on me." Haku replied. "Had I been paying attention in class, you would have never had to whisper to me."

Shoto looked a bit miffed when she said it was her fault, but did nothing about it.

Iida donned a smile at Haku's words.

' _Perhaps_ ,' he thought ' _I can finally have someone other than family to confide in._ '


	5. Chapter 5: Haku's Starting line

**Chapter 5: Haku's starting line**

Ever since that day, Iida and the Todoroki siblings have been hanging out together. Shoto was cold towards Iida at first, giving him monosyllabic responses, but eventually came to accept him. The trio grew closer, opting to use first names when addressing each other. Time flew by, and before they knew it, the Yuuei entrance exams were a day away.

"Haku! Have you prepared for the entrance exams?!" Iida exclaimed at the picnic table they were currently eating at

Haku turned to face Iida, who was waiting expectantly for a response.

"Yes. That's all I've been doing since middle school started." Haku replied curtly.

"Ah that's great news! I believe that it is imperative that we prepare the best we can and put forth effort!" Tenya proclaimed loudly while making enthusiastic hand gestures.

Haku giggled at her friend's theatrics.

"Must you be so noisy?" Shoto questioned with a rare, blatantly annoyed voice. Endeavor forced him to train late into the night, the day prior, leaving him absolutely tired and moody.

"I'm sorry... I was unaware that you were that tired. Perhaps you should look into getting some more sleep?" Iida inquired after noticing the bags under Shoto's eyes.

Shoto twitched.

Before the subject got out of hand, Haku quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, are you prepared for the physical exam, Tenya? I know you'll do phenomenally on the written portion, but you must physically excel as well." Haku stated

Iida's attention swiftly shifted back onto Haku as he comprehended the question.

"Of course! I have been honing my speed to out maneuver the other contestants." Iida replied, full of pride.

They sat in peace for a while, chatting idly as time went by.

* * *

The next day came. Haku was prepared to take the entrance exams. She brought along supplies which was allowed by Yuuei's guidelines. She was completely ready. Her brother, however, didn't need to take the entrance exam. Endeavor had given Shoto a recommendation- something that she wasn't privy to.

Looking around the hero hopefuls in the room, she saw a large amount of able-bodied people. It seemed as though there would be quite a lot of competition. That wasn't to say, she was incapable in any way. She increased her range to seven meters. She also increased the amount of water she could freeze at once, her limit being an object the size of a microwave, or multiple objects that would fit into that volume.

The crowd was silenced as a blond-haired man began yelling. The man, now known as Present Mic, began explaining the rules as to how the exam would work.

"Excuse me. There are four enemies listed on the sheet and yet only three are shown. If this is a mistake, Yuuei should be ashamed of itself." Iida interrupted. He also went on to call out the green-haired boy who was muttering to himself the entire time.

Present Mic then went on to explain how the fourth enemy was worth zero points. After doing so, he then passed out the entrance sheets, which would determine which urban city replica they would be fighting in.

Haku was in the same arena that Iida was, by a stroke of luck. She ran as soon as Present Mic announced the start.

Haku was having a bit of a difficult time with the robots. Her quirk didn't have raw power. She used her agility to dodge incoming attacks and froze the joints of the robots from a distance. She then finished them off with a barrage of thin icy spears. She racked up a total of 42 points.

Scouring through the herds of people, she felt a rumble. Something… was coming. Everyone began running away. She ran the opposite direction to see what exactly was going on, despite her shinobi instincts telling her to run away as well. There, she saw the zero point obstacle. It was a monstrosity, breaking through building with ease. She saw a brown-haired running away. The obstacle prepared a shockwave.

'She's going to take a direct hit!' Haku thought, frantically.

Haku rushed forward pushing the girl out of the robot's path and created a thin ice mirror to soften the blow… only to be blasted away with a shockwave.

Haku was injured and fatigued from using her quirk. She couldn't get away fast enough, and was now in the robot's direct line of sight. The brown-haired girl used her quirk to lighten the gravitational pull on her, but it wasn't enough.

She looked forward and saw Iida staring at her with a horrified expression. He stood there, dumbfounded. Before he could even attempt anything, the same green-haired boy that Iida had called out earlier had rushed forward and jumped incredibly high. He cocked his fist and punched hard enough for the obstacle to be sent flying away.

However, he was falling. He was falling, and Haku couldn't do a thing about it. Her ice quirk couldn't reach that far up, nor could it soften a fall from that height. Haku quickly assembled a makeshift plan using the girl next to her. She commanded the girl to stand on her ice.

"Use your quirk on him when you get near him." Haku ordered with a tone demanding tone.

The girl nodded in reply, already understanding the plan as she had seen Haku's quirk in action. Haku levitated the icy surface and moved the girl towards the falling hero to-be's path. The bubbly girl touched him as when he passed her, reducing his falling speed and allowing Haku to form another icy plate underneath him.

Haku gently put him down, as it seemed as though his limbs were severely damaged, hosting a purple hue. The timer went off shortly afterwards, giving Haku immense relief that it was over. Haku sighed loudly. Hopefully she made enough points to pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Whew! That one is finally over with. I'm going to start making these chapters longer, so it won't be updated as excessively fast as I've been doing for the previous chapters. Anyhow, I would to wish you guys a merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate it, happy holidays!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Truths

**Chapter 6:**

 **And Hidden Truths**

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I can do!" Haku exclaimed excitedly, waving her childish fingers around, freezing a small amount of water.

Her mother turned around, wearing a bright smile… that died as soon she saw what her daughter did.

"Haku! Stop that! This instant!" Her mother screamed, terrified of what would happen should someone see it.

But it was too late. He saw it. Her father had seen Haku's kekkei genkai, something she could have only gotten from her mother's genes. He said nothing, however.

That night, a mob had formed at her house. They attacked her mother with uncontained viciousness in front of her. They beat her, stabbed her, and made her last moments a living hell. They continued to attack her even after her death, leaving behind an unrecognizable corpse. They turned to back to face her, not knowing that she had escaped in the midst of their rampage.

Haku didn't understand where, but she was running. Running. Running. Until her feet couldn't carry her. She felt broken. She didn't know why they hurt her mommy. Her mother was killed in front of her and her father joined in on the action. Tears filled Haku's eyes as she crumpled up against the deteriorating wall that made up an abandoned building.

Haku woke up in tears.

' _These nightmares… they feel so… real. Like I'm reliving my memories._ ' Haku mused to herself. ' _I'm… it's not like that anymore. It's not like that here._ '

She dried her tears in a swift manner, not wanting her brother or father catching her in such a sorry state, for two very different reasons.

A letter arrived, shortly afterwards addressing her. It was Yuuei's letter of acceptance. She had passed with flying colors. Normally she would have been ecstatic, but, she was really not feeling well right after reliving one of her traumatic childhood experiences. She didn't understand why her memories were still tormenting her, years after they were formed.

She cleaned herself up and made herself look presentable before leaving the house hold. She had troubling thoughts from the depths of her mind and needed something to distract herself from it. Perhaps a little extra training wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Principal Nezu was not by any means stupid. His quirk was based around intelligence, after all. After reviewing the tape of the entrance exams, one of the participants caught his eye, Todoroki Haku. Throughout the physical exam, she used guerrilla tactics, attacking from a distance while keeping out of sight. This wouldn't have really warranted much thought from the other heroes, but not to Principal Nezu. There was something… off about the girl. He began to formulate every possible reason as to why it seemed off to him. He found his conclusion in a few seconds, taking too much time for such a menial task, in his opinion.

It was her movements. She didn't follow the normal walking pattern of a fourteen year-old. Every movement was precise, efficient… deadly. She carried herself lightly, yet, it seemed she was ready to strike at anytime, even in the lobby, where security is at its highest. She was paranoid. Why? Nezu didn't know.

This was… concerning to him to say the least. He could run thousands of scenarios through his mind, but, they would reach a dead end without proper information. One thing was certain, Haku was one to be watched- either for her own protection, or the protection of all the other students and staff. He would have to inform Aizawa of his suspicions later. She would be in his class, after all. Who would be better to observe her then her own teacher?

* * *

Haku sighed, training herself until exhaustion was not exactly the best course of action, especially considering that the first day of Yuuei was tomorrow, but, she really needed to clear her mind. She did this every time she had a nightmare, which was actually rather rare. She sauntered home without the heavy thoughts that plagued her previously, most likely because her mind was focused on getting home without passing out.

She eventually reached the door of the Todoroki household and smiled weakly as her brother met her at the door. She then promptly fainted.

* * *

Shoto sighed, catching Haku as she went limp. He didn't understand why she did this. Why? Why was she hurting herself like this? What purpose did it serve? What was she hiding from everyone- from him? He wouldn't pry, but, he was worried. He wanted to know what was ailing his sister so that he could remedy it. But… it's not what she wants. She wants to hold everything in, keeping all her hurt and sorrow bottled up. It'll backfire on her, in the end, but, she didn't know that. She didn't even know she was bottling her emotions up!

Shoto placed his sister in her bed, making sure she was comfortable. He left her to her privacy, not wanting to intrude on her seemingly peaceful sleep.

Leaving the room, Shoto contemplated every single future action he could take. He would get to the bottom of this- to help Haku, even if she believed that she doesn't need it... Or is it possible that she knows she needs help, but thinks she doesn't deserve it? Shoto didn't know, but he sure as hell hoped that wasn't the case.

Deciding to push those thoughts out of his head, Shoto prepared for his supplies for Yuuei. Both his sister and him had a long way to go before they became heroes, but their first steps would lie in the upcoming day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The plot thickens! I hope it wasn't too dark, although the dark portrayal was the point of this chapter. Don't worry, Haku won't always be like this, it'll be a part of her character development. Well, until next time!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicions

**Chapter 7: Suspicions**

The next day arrived, bringing forth excitement from all of Yuuei's new students.

Haku prepared for her first day of school. She was dressed in the standard Yuuei uniform, ready to meet her teachers and fellow classmates… Well, as ready as she could be with the strain she put on herself yesterday.

Haku felt fine. A little sore, but fine overall. She had adequate sleep. She didn't have any childhood flashbacks from her previous life or dreams about what could have happened had her circumstances been different. She repressed the depressing thoughts and put on a smile.

' _Today_ ,' she thought, ' _is going to be a day of new experiences. It's going to be hard. But, that's not going to stop me. I will push through and exceed everyone's expectations, for those that I care for._ ' She felt good, working towards a goal. It was a part of her philosophy, 'People are truly strong when they have something to protect.'

Haku went through her backpack, checking to see if she had forgotten anything. She didn't want make the impression that she was irresponsible. After reassuring herself, she walked over towards the door, where her brother, Shoto, was already waiting for her.

They walked out the door, and towards the subway. Nothing eventful happened, but it was still nice to have a sense of stability. The weather outside was very, calming, soothing their nerves. The birds sang their melodious tune. Overall, it was a beautiful day, which ironically put Haku on edge. She had learned in her past life that seemingly perfect days never ended well. She would have to heighten her guard.

The duo reached the entrance gate Yuuei considerably early. Haku was in awe at the face of the gigantic building that presented itself before them. Shoto just stared impassively, although he was just as amazed. They navigated through the large and confusing hallways of the prosperous school. The sibling eventually found the classroom 1-A, which for some reason had an oversized door. When they walked in, they greeted by familiar yelling.

"Shoto! Haku! I'm glad that you could make it to class on time! It would have been horrible if you both were late." Iida shouted with his normal enthusiasm.

"I see you made it as well, Tenya" Haku replied with a smile tracing her lips

"Of course I would! It would not be fit for a student to be late for class, especially on their first day! To be late would be unbecoming of me." Iida sharply stated

The trio talked for a while, as other students began filling the classroom.

* * *

Aizawa sat in the teacher's lounge. He currently had a lot on his mind. From the videos of the entrance exam, he knew his class was capable- to an extent. However, they were also very inexperienced. He would have to shape them into abled fighters.

That wasn't the only issue in his mind. There was also the anomaly that principal Nezu told him about, Haku Todoroki, the daughter of Endeavor. Nezu had been vague and retained his polite, bubbly presence, but the message was there, hidden behind the innocent wall of words. 'Watch her.'

Aizawa sighed, already feeling an oncoming headache. He would have to observe any strange behaviors that the female Todoroki exhibits. With that in mind, he slipped into his sleeping bag and proceeded towards his classroom.

* * *

Haku met all of the 1-A students, including the brown-haired girl, Uraraka, and the green-haired boy, Midoriya, which Iida was quick to apologize to. Haku also thanked him for saving both her and Uraraka, getting a stuttered response.

Haku idly observed the classroom she was in, taking note of all the eyes darted towards the door as it slowly opened. She was curious as to who their sensei would be. The door finally revealed… a trash bag with a face of a school shooter?

"Everyone, shut up. You've already wasted enough time. Your lives are only so long. I am Aizawa Shota, your sensei. Now, everyone change into their gyms clothes and meet up outside in five. There will be a physical exam today." The trashba- Aizawa sensei spoke as he discarded the hideous yellow sleeping bag. All the students including Haku rushed to get changed.

The students all met outside, where the exam was said to take place. There were nervous faces on some of the students at the idea that an exam would take place so soon.

"Listen!" Aizawa demanded " We will be conducting a physical exam today. You!" He pointed towards Bakugo. "How far were able to throw a baseball in middle school?"

"67 meters." Bakugo responded in a bored tone.

"Alright, now try throwing it now, but with your quirk." Aizawa replied, in a tone that told everyone that he really didn't care what Bakugo's throwing distance was.

Bakugo took the ball that was handed to him. With a loud shout of "DIE!", surprising some of the students, he flung the ball with a contained explosion, sending it flying a little over 700 meters. The students were baffled at how far Bakugo was able to pitch the ball. Aizawa chose to interject at this moment of time.

"You see, this won't be a normal physical exam you will participating in today. You all will be using your quirks."

The students suddenly bursted into chatter. "Wow, we get to use our quirks in school?!" "That's Yuuei for you!"

While Haku wanted to join in on the crowd's excitement, it seemed that from the tone if his voice, Aizawa-Sensei had more say.

"Settle down!" He barked "This test will be a quirk apprehension test. The person who scores the lowest overall average will be deemed unfit to become a hero and expelled." Aizawa said in a low voice.

The students went silent. Most had very pale faces. Haku wasn't intimidated by the stakes, having far more pressure on her before.

The first test was on speed, something that Haku prided herself on. Her fighting style relied heavily on it. She finished, second only to Iida by .5 seconds, despite lacking a speed quirk. She didn't perform very well on the strength based tests compared to the other students, but she made up for it by placing first in the side stepping category.

Haku was a bit unnerved by Aizawa's seemingly apathetic stare as she took the tests, although she didn't show it. While on the surface, Aizawa looked completely uninterested, Haku knew that he was watching her movements, ready to intervene at any given time.

When it came to the pitching test, Haku threw the ball with a large amount effort, and hit the ball even harder before it went out of her range using a bat made out of ice. The ball ended up going around 200 meters.

When Midoriya pitched, he got an estimated 40 or so meters. He seemed shocked. That was when Aizawa spoke up.

"I erased your quirk. The entrance exam must have really been flawed if they let someone like you pass. Do you intend to incapacitate yourself every time you use your quirk? You would just be a liability. With your quirk, you can never be a hero." Aizawa verbally berated.

Midoriya looked distraught. However, his eyes were quickly inflamed with determination. There was some yelling from Bakugo, claiming that Midoriya didn't have a quirk, but Haku disregarded it seeing as he was obviously wrong. She had witnessed Midoriya's power at the entrance exam when he struck the zero-point robot.

Midoriya swung and launched the ball, creating a shockwave. The ball ended up within the 700 meter range, close to Bakugo's score. Everyone was impressed, bar Bakugo. Haku noticed that Midoriya's finger was swollen, perhaps due to the usage of his quirk.

Without warning, Bakugo lunged at Midoriya, swearing profanities while doing so. Aizawa quickly erased Bakugo's quirk and detained him using his carbon fiber cloths. After scolding Bakugo for his unprovoked attack, the rest of the tests went on as normal.

As the last test finished, Aizawa revealed the results. Everyone searched for their name, hoping that they were not in last place.

Haku's eyes drifted towards last place. Midoriya's name was listed there. She felt a pang of guilt go through her. He was such a good-hearted person, seeing that he jumped in to save two strangers that he didn't even know. There was no doubt that he wanted to become a hero, and that dream was about to be taken from him.

"Oh, just so you guys know, the supposed expulsion for whoever placed last was just a ruse." Aizawa remarked, cutting the tension

There was a collective yell of 'What!?' in response.

" The stakes were a ruse to make sure that everyone tried their hardest in the exams. Otherwise, we would get half-baked results." Aizawa responded to the shell-shocked students

* * *

The rest of class was uneventful, with everyone soon being dismissed. Aizawa was left alone, still in the classroom.

 _'I can see why Nezu had me monitor the younger Todoroki.'_ Aizawa thought to himself _'She's not like anyone else in her age group. She shows kindness and support towards everyone, in a genuine manner. However, her eyes seemed to reflect on herself… they looked so… dull, like she's seen the worst of the world, and nothing will faze her anymore.'_ His thoughts then trailed to a whole line of questioning ' _Why would a young girl have those eyes? What sort of trauma would one have to go through? If something did happen, why didn't she or Endeavor speak of it?'_ Aizawa froze. ' _Maybe… she couldn't speak of it. If this traumatic event or events had Endeavor at its core, Endeavor would most likely be able to silence her, using his status as the number two hero.'_

Aizawa knew that Endeavor was not a very amicable man. It was very possible that he may have a hand in whatever is troubling her. However, Aizawa was not one to immediately jump to conclusions. He had no evidence whatsoever to prove that this was the case. He would have to subtly interrogate Endeavor later.

* * *

Haku was relieved. It seemed as though she was worried for nothing. Had her shinobi instincts really made her suspicious of everything?

' _Well_ ,' she thought, _'they really helped me out in my previous life.'_

She walked home with Shoto at a casual pace, speaking along the way.

"So, Shoto, what do you think of our classmates?" Haku inquired

"They seem a bit incompetent." Shoto replied curtly "I mean that in a broad sense. They all have obvious fatal flaws in their personalities that can exploited by villains. Most of them have sloppy movement and form. Their quirks are also specialized, meaning that they will most likely fight predictably. This will hopefully change with time."

Haku found herself agreeing with Shoto's assessment of their classmates' fighting prowess.

"That's a good analysis, Shoto, but I was talking about how everyone's personality resonates with you." Haku replied

"Resonates… with me?" Shoto rephrased, as though he didn't understand

"Yes. Like, how you feel about everyone." Haku clarified

"I.. never really thought about that. They seem nice I guess." Shoto admitted

"Nice?" Haku questioned, fishing for a more definitive answer

"They're tolerable. They aren't needlessly butting their heads into anything that seems like it could be a juicy story, like all the gossipers at Soumei did." Shoto finally stated, tired of Haku's prodding

Haku wasn't completely satisfied with that sort of answer, but she let it go. She knew that she wouldn't really be getting much more information from her brother.

The duo walked home together, enjoying each other's presence. They chatted about various topics as they continued towards their house.

Opening the door, they were met by an Endeavor that had come home early. At that moment, Endeavor's body was easy to read. His fists were clenched tightly, fiery eyebrows furrowed, and jaw clenched. Endeavor was NOT very happy, and it seemed like one of them was about to face his wrath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Whew! That chapter was a bit hard for me to write. Hopefully you guys think it turned out okay. I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing this sort of stuff. Do you guys mind if I start writing other stories? I don't want to solely focus on this one... Anyhow, be sure to leave any suggestions you have for the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8: Cracks

**Chapter 8: Cracks**

Haku was exhausted. She had been walking for days now. She shivered as a gust of wind slammed into her. The dirty clothes that Haku had been wearing did very little to shield her from the brutal, icy climate.

She trudged forward into streets of isolated town, searching for food and shelter. She hadn't eaten since witnessing her mother's horrific murder. She tried asking for food from the people around but was answered with silence. They acted as though she didn't exist. This was a time of war, after all. They didn't have enough food for themselves, let alone orphans on the street.

Haku was cold… And hungry… She couldn't go on for much longer. She had no money, food, or proper winter clothing. Every second felt like an eternity in hell. Still, she moved forward. She didn't know how long she was walking for. All she knew was that she was moving.

Haku was still hungry, still tired, still cold. There was nothing for her in this world. She was just a nameless face left to die. If she wanted anything, she would have to take it- by force or by deception. This was the nature of the shinobi world.

* * *

Haku's eyes slowly opened. She rose from her bed in a solemn mood. Haku hypothesized that her encounter with Endeavor yesterday may have incited her deeper thoughts- ones that reminded her how useless she felt at times.

Her mind flew towards the events that occurred the day prior, specifically the confrontation with Endeavor. She had no control over the situation… She had no idea what happened after she was dismissed by the man that she abhorred. He made sure that she couldn't listen in.

' _Shoto_ ' she thought, worried about her dear older brother. ' _Dammit, if he hurt him…_ ' her thoughts trailed off. ' _I would…_ ' She froze. What would she do? Or rather, what could she do? Endeavor was the number two hero. She had learned back in junior high that large corporations had no intentions of going against said position. As of right now, she had no way of combating the situation. She doubted that child services would actually help. Endeavor would probably scare them off.

' _The media?_ ' Haku idly mused ' _No, while the number two hero practicing child abuse would be a juicy story, the media seems to love Endeavor. They would probably portray Shoto and me as attention-seeking brats._ '

Pro-heroes would probably laugh it off, thinking that they were only trying to get dirt on their father. Haku sighed. There was no way to win against Endeavor, was there?

Preparing her supplies, she walked to the front door to greet her brother, who was standing impatiently.

"Shoto! Are you alri-"

"I'm fine." Shoto quickly interjected.

"He didn't-" Haku didn't get to finish her sentence once again as Shoto interrupted her.

"I said, I'm fine." Shoto gritted out forcefully.

Haku internally sighed. It seemed that whatever happened yesterday was still in the front of her brother's mind. Normally, she would have tried a little bit harder to get Shoto to speak, but she was not in the mood to do so. Her flashback still haunted her.

With swirling emotions, the duo walked to school. Not a single word was spoken the entire way there. The heavy tension that settled around them was almost palpable.

They arrived in the classroom, not drawing much attention to themselves. The other students seemed to not notice their appearance. They settled in their seats quietly.

After a period of time, a loud energetic shout silenced the students.

"I… Am walking through the door like a normal person!" All Might bellowed, standing proudly.

The class was amazed at the sight of the pro hero. "Wow! That's All Might!" "He's a teacher here?"

"Ahahaha! Today, you will be doing basic hero training!" All Might decreed in his boisterous voice "The training today will be combat situations! Gear up in your hero costumes!"

Everyone suited up and met at the city replica. Haku donned a replica of the outfit she used while serving under Zabuza. While it didn't provide much support to her quirk, it had a sentimental value to her.

All Might explained the rules. The students would be drawn at random by lottery and pitted against each other in teams of two. One team would be the villain team, tasked with protecting a prop weapon for a set amount of time. The other team would be the hero team, with the goal of touching the weapon. Both teams could win by capturing the participants of the opposing team.

Haku observed the other matches to learn from the others' mistakes. It seemed that a lot of the students so far lacked subtlety. That was something she would take advantage of. Finally, her name was called.

"Haku and Mineta vs Tokoyami and Kirishima!" All Might announced as he drew the names. "Haku and Mineta will be the villain team while Tokoyami and Kirishima will be the hero team!"

' _Well_ ,' Haku thought, ' _It seems that I have my work cut out for me.'_ Tokoyami and Kirishima were both talented fighters. It would be an uphill battle for Haku. 'I _don't know much about about Tokoyami's quirk, Dark Shadow, other than the fact that it can be used both offensively and defensively. Perhaps I can combat him in close quarters? Then, there is also Kirishima to worry about. His quirk is Hardening, increasing both his defense and offense in hand to hand combat. His quirk would most likely be able to counter mine, seeing as he could just break any ice creations that I make._ " Haku added her teammate, Mineta into the equation. ' _Mineta's quirk is ideal for the situation. He can immobilize enemies at a range by placing his grape-like substance all over the floors._ ' Haku visualized a plan and shared it with her teammate.

"Are you ready? The time starts… now!" All Might declared

Mineta threw his balls in the area surrounding the weapon. He then charged forward and continued to discharge his quirk on the floor that the weapon was residing on. Haku levitated over the substance using an icy plate she created. She created a wall of ice at the doorway to the weapon, sealing herself off from Mineta, who was currently standing guard on the side of the weapon. Mineta threw his substance along the icy wall, creating a layer of sticky grapes. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Tokoyami and Kirishima finally reached the top floor, where the weapon was being held.

"Kirishima! Be careful, there seems to be traps lying about." Tokoyami barked, eyeing the purple substance on the ground along with the additional ice walls that Haku created while she waited from them.

"Right… Those things," Kirishima pointed towards the purple substance "will stick to us if we touch them, right? Man, they're everywhere. Did they really put them in so many places? That's unmanly."

"Come on, we should navigate through these obstacles carefully. If they're here, we must be close to the weapon." With that, Tokoyami and Kirishima moved forward, careful not to step on the balls that Mineta left behind.

They were suddenly barraged from every direction by icy spears.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami cried out as the manifestation of darkness came from his body. Dark Shadow deflected all the incoming spears in his direction. Kirishima simply hardened his body and smashed the spears.

Haku hid behind a nearby pillar, still floating on ice. She would have to attack them continuously from afar, in hopes that one of them would step on Mineta's purple substance. That would be when she captured them.

This continued for a long amount of time until they finally reached the frozen over door. Haku was only successful in stalling them.

"Finally! This must be where the weapon is stored." Kirishima said, giddy that they were finally at the weapon's location. Kirishima hardened his arm and punched through the ice… to see his arm covered in the purple balls and ice shards.

"What?!" Kirishima exclaimed, confused as to how those were attached. He didn't get any more time to ponder as he was slammed into a wall by a fast ice ball. His arm was glued to the wall.

Haku smiled. _'It seems like only Tokoyami is left._ '

Tokoyami sent out Dark Shadow to touch the weapon from a distance. If he couldn't get close to the weapon due to the field obstacles, he would have to touch it from afar.

Haku chose this moment of time to lunge towards Tokoyami, capture rope in hand. Surprised, he backpedaled into one of the purple balls, immobilizing him. Haku was about to tie the rope around him when she sent back by the brute force of Dark Shadow slamming into her. She knocked into the sticky substance, glueing her to the wall. Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow forth once more and touched the weapon. They had lost

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, guys. I rewrote this chapter many times. I'm not sure how well it turned out, but, it's substantially better than the first draft. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
